Sex, Drugs, and Werewolves
by rippedjeans
Summary: In almost every Quil/Claire story, Claire is an innocent girl. What if she wasn't so innocent? What if she was wild and promiscuous? What if she didn't believe in true love only lust? That would make for a different Quil/Claire story don't you think?
1. Chapter 1

"Claire! School starts in twenty minutes. Hurry up!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Geez. Calm down!"

Claire stood in front of her full length mirror clad in only a pair of black cigarette styled skinny jeans and a black bra.

"What to wear? What to wear?" she mumbled to herself as she looked at the possible options sprawled out on her bed. She finally decided on a plum fitted tank with a plunging neckline and her leather jacket. She's back in La Push. She knew she would need the jacket.

Claire had lived in California for just about her whole life. She had moved there from Washington at the age of three. She had visited Washington, La Push to be exact, maybe three times in all the seventeen years she had been alive. She hated it, and she hated the fact that now she lived here instead of California.

"Claire!" her mother yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back as she slid on her black converses.

"I hope you have a good first day." Her mother told her as she made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. See you later."

Her mother didn't see miffed by the brush off and attempted to give her young daughter a hug but was shaken off.

"Don't forget we are having dinner at my sister's house tonight. So come home straight after school."

"It's not like there is anything to do in this pathetic town anyways." Claire mumbled as she walked out the door.

Claire strutted down the long driveway towards her car. You never know who could be watching, and she knew her ass looked really good in those jeans.

When she got in her car, she took out the piece of crumpled up paper that her mother had given to her the previous day. On it were detailed directions on how to get to school.

"Please mother, like I could possibly get lost in this town." Claire scoffed as she threw the piece of paper into the floorboard. Claire peeled out of the driveway with a squeal that she couldn't even hear over the volume of her music.

Claire was halfway to school when her car sputtered to a stop.

"What the hell? You have got to be kidding me."

Claire tried to start her car but was met with a noise she knew no car was supposed to make.

"Great. Fan-fucking-tastic." She mumbled to herself.

_Now what am I supposed to do?_

She got out of her car, grabbed her purse, and began walking to school knowing that her mom would shit a brick if she didn't show up for her first day. It was drizzling lightly but this was no surprise to Claire seeing as she was in one of the dreariest towns in the country. Claire had only been walking about five minutes when she heard a car behind her. She glanced behind her to see the car slowing down until it was pulled up beside her. If this had of happened in California, Claire would have taken off running, but being in La Push where the crime rate is practically non-existent, she wasn't too worried.

"Need a lift?"

Claire glanced over to see a young man maybe in his early twenties. He had dark black hair that was cropped short, tan russet skin, and a cut body that Claire could clearly see since he wasn't wearing a shirt.

_Well that's odd. How is he not freezing?_

"I-uh yeah…my car stopped working." She told the young man hesitantly, not so sure if she should be accepting a ride from a stranger.

"Oh, well if you want, I could look at your car later. I own an auto shop a couple miles down the road." The young man offered.

"Really? Yeah, thanks that would be great."

_People in small towns really are nice. _

"Hop on in." he told her. "You'll catch a cold in the rain."

Claire had actually forgotten about the rain. She walked around to the passenger side and let herself in. She caught a glimpse of her hair in the side mirror and groaned.

"I hate rain." She grumbled as she tried to smooth out her strands.

The guy let out a snort of laughter. "Well you better get used to it. All it does is rain here."

"I'm learning that." Claire replied looking out the window disdainfully.

"Did you just move here or something?" The tan guy asked Claire as he sent sides glance her way.

_She's pretty hot. Too bad she's so young though. _

"Yeah, my mom and I moved here from California." Claire replied. Her thoughts ran back to her old life and how much she missed it.

"Well, La Push isn't so bad. The people are nice. You'll get used to it." The boy told her in hopes of cheering her up. It was obvious she missed her old life. "I'm Jacob by the way."

"Nice to meet you Jacob." She smiled. "I'm Claire."

All of a sudden Claire felt herself being thrown forward as Jacob slammed on the brakes, and if it weren't for the seatbelt, she probably would have flown through the windshield.

Trying to catch her breath, Claire glared over at Jacob to see what the hell his problem was. The look on his face surprised her. His eyes were wide and he looked like he had just seen a ghost. Then all of a sudden his face broke out into a grin.

"Holy shit." He whispered to himself amazed.

**AN: This is just an idea I've had for a while. I would really love it if y'all would review and let me know what you thought. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a really long time, and for that I'm really sorry. I just finished my freshman year of college, and it was really hectic. I never really had much time to update, and when I did have time I just really didn't want to write. But it's summer now, and I'm in the mood again. I've already written part of chapter 3 so that should be up fairly soon after this. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dude, seriously, what the fuck? Are you trying to piss me off?" Claire exclaimed outraged at the grinning idiot sitting next to her.

Jacob didn't pay any mind to Claire's obvious anger. He couldn't believe it. Claire. _Quil's _Claire was back. She had been gone for so long. Jacob just couldn't believe it.

"He's going to be so happy." Jacob whispered to himself still cheesing like a fool.

"Who?" Claire asked confused as to why this unusual guy was talking to himself.

_This is what I get for accepting a ride from a stranger. Never again, that is if I make it out of this alive. He's fucking bat shit crazy. _

"Huh?" Jacob asked finally out of his daze.

"You said 'He is going to be so happy.' Who is going to be happy and for what?"

"Oh, um nothing. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Jacob dismissed her question not exactly wanting to open that can of worms at the moment since he didn't feel it was the time or the place.

"Yeah whatever, listen dude not that I would usually care but since it's my first day at a new school and all I figure I should at least try to make it on time today. So, if you would kindly stop staring at me as if I had four heads and work on putting your foot to the gas maybe I could arrive at the school sometime this week. Does that work for you?" Claire asked with a cheeky grin throwing in a bat of the eyelashes for good measure.

Much to her dismay, Jacob just chuckled and shook his head.

"Sure thing sweetheart." He replied good naturedly and respected Claire's wishes and put his foot to the gas. _Man, Quil sure does have his work cut out. _

"Thanks precious." Claire replied with her signature eye roll, but she couldn't help but let a small amused smile slip.

The rest of the short ride was spent in comfortable silence and much to Claire's surprise and slight displeasure they arrived at La Push High School five minutes early.

La Push High School. Well, there wasn't much to say about it. It was at least half the size of her previous high school and definitely had the whole small town atmosphere going on. Claire wasn't impressed, to say the least.

"Is this it?" Claire asked with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"It's not that bad." Jacob tried to convince her. Claire scoffed clearly not believing him. "No, seriously. Yeah, it's small and all but I mean it's your typical high school. Everyone is pretty close."

"Oh great, and I'm the new girl of the senior class. Yeah, this is going to go over really well." Claire replied already dreading the day ahead of her.

"Oh come on, you'll do fine. You obviously aren't a shy girl."

At this, Claire had to smirk. _If he only knew how accurate that statement was. _

"Alright, you've convinced me. Thanks for the pep talk dude." Claire told him as she gathered her stuff.

"You say dude a lot, ya know that?"

"Mmhmm." Claire nodded looking down at the schedule in her hands that had been mailed to her the previous week. "Yep, I usually call people that when I can't remember their names."

"Aw, Claire. That hurts. I remembered your name." Jake placed a hand over his heart in mock pain.

Claire took a moment to glance over at the topless guy. With his puppy dog eyes and overly pouted lip, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight. He really was a funny guy.

"Hmm, let me think." Claire pretended to ponder. "Um, I vaguely remember it starting with a J. Jack? John? Josh? Am I getting warmer?"

"Yeah, yeah stop mocking me little girl and get to class." Jacob laughed as Claire grinned cheekily.

"I'm going old man. Don't get your trousers in a bunch." She teased as she gathered her belongings and stepped out of the tiny car.

"Hold up a second, who are you calling old?" Jacob questioned feigning offence.

"Who are you calling little?" Claire retorted with her hands on her hip and plenty of attitude in her voice.

"You know, most girls would love if I called them little."

"No, Jacob, most girls want to be called hot, attractive, gorgeous; not little. That makes us feel like five year olds."

"So you _do _remember my name!" Jacob grinned teasingly.

"Think nothing of it." Claire stated as she closed the car door and walked towards the desolate building.

"I knew you wanted me!" Jacob shouted after her earning them a few stares from onlookers.

"Goodbye Jacob!" Claire called over her shoulder not once looking back at the odd shirtless young man who she couldn't quite figure out.

Claire took a second to look at the school building that seemed to be glaring down at her. Saying it was small would be an understatement. It reminded her of elementary schools back in California. She glanced around at the students that were slowly filtering into the high school. She could already identify several different cliques. _Well, Jacob was right when he said it was pretty much like other high schools._ She saw a group of girls standing under the breezeway in short skirts, low cut tops, and fitted jeans typing away furiously on their cell phones. _I bet they run the school._

Back in California, Claire made sure to steer clear of the Queen Bees. Frankly, she looked down her nose at them and their petty drama. At her old school, Claire was a known partier and that's who she hung out with; not to say she wasn't popular. She just didn't give a shit about popularity. She gravitated towards those who did their own thing. Her older sister would say she hung out with the 'potheads' and 'alcoholics', but in all honesty, Claire didn't really care what her older sister thought. Truth be told, Claire didn't show up for class often. The only classes she ever really bothered to show up for were Art and English. She would show up for tests, somehow always scoring with high marks. Claire's mother told her that she was wasting her intelligence, but Claire would just reply that school "wasn't her thing". _It wasn't my thing then and it sure as hell isn't going to be my thing now._

However school was for Claire in California, she knew that her La Push experience would be horribly different.

* * *

**Claire certainly has a potty mouth doesn't she? I know, there hasn't been any Quil yet, but no worries. He's coming soon! If you think about it, leave me a review :)**


End file.
